1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transparent electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Currently, various fields use a method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image by electrophotography or the like. In electrophotography, image information is formed as an electrostatic latent image on the surface of a latent image holding member (photoreceptor) by charging and exposure processes, a toner image is developed on the surface of the photoreceptor using a developer containing a toner, and the toner image is visualized as an image through a transfer process of transferring the toner image onto a recording medium such as a sheet and a fixing process of fixing the toner image to the surface of the recording medium.